oceanatwarfandomcom-20200214-history
PvP
Player vs. Player Combat A few general notes on combat from the Konka team *it will be possible for multiple players (more than 2) to engage in fleet combat. *Ships will reduce damage output as their health is reduced, but this won't be a massive amount. A ship with 1% health will possibly be firing at around 80% of it's damage output. *It is rumored that you will be able to hit player ships that are moving. Staff quote, "If you can catch it, you can hit it". Verses Player Bases This article is a direct quote from Konka staff. The attack system will be based on a ship level v base level (attack and defence levels). This will have a 5 up and 5 down range. As your ships get stronger with stronger weapons, they will increase in attack level. Based on how much your base can protect itself, will give it a defence level. This is one of the things that is vastly different to what people are used to, so it will take some time to get used to. But essentially, all base attacks will be much, much closer battles. There will never be a way for a fleet to win against a base on auto, or require next to no skill in attacking. Let's take a basic researchable ship, such as the Sabre. You have 5 Sabres, with the basic weapons, specials and armor on them. They will probably be around level 10 as an attack level. This means that the bases they can hit are the ones that have a defence level between 5-15. With this system, players with a level of say, 80, can build the basic ships and attack players with a level of say, 10. It's all based on the Attack (fleet) v Defence (base) level. Because the level 80's ships will be very weak, they'll only be able to attack weak bases. Now, because they are a level 80, you would expect them to have a lot more skill and thus do well in these weaker bases, but because of their player level vs the player level that they are attacking, their XP from winning will be lower. Alternatively, this means that some players could focus more on fleet building and ranking instead of their base. Meaning that a player with a base defence level of 15, could be running around with a fleet that has an attack level of 60, meaning that they can run around hitting the bigger players. With this system, whilst it sounds more complex, introduces a much bigger fairness to battles. No base attack will be easy. It also means that everyone can attack anyone. Big players can hit little players, little players can hit big players. For those who have big guns on their ships, they can bolt on smaller guns to decrease that fleet's attack level. So if you are a level 70 player, who has it in for a level 30 player, you can simply refit the weapons on your ship, using a ship builder to get a fleet set up within 5 levels of that level 30 player's defence level. If they have kept their old weapons in storage, they can bolt these on within 1-2 hours, go out and attack them, bring the ship back, refit their big weapons again and feel satisfied. It all sounds complicated, I know, lol. But in the game, your ships will have something like a red sword symbol with a number next to it to show your attack level, where as your base will have a green shield next to it with a number. Verses Player Fleets Waiting for further info - apologies. [http://oceanatwar.wikia.com/wiki/OceanAtWar_Wiki Back to Main Page]